


Троединствие

by Flying_Moth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Dark, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Historical, Horror, Psychological Horror, Revolution, Symbolism, villages, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Драбблы, написанные для марафона, у каждого свой жанр. "Все живое однажды рождается, однажды живет и однажды умирает. Солнечный диск проходит обратный тому процесс с заката до рассвета. В жизни есть множество примеров, которые так же можно называть своеобразным рассветом, закатом или ночью."





	1. Закат

**Author's Note:**

> Мини-марафон "Троединствие" проходил в паблике "Творческий Уголёк" (https://vk.com/tvorchugolek).
> 
> Озвучка драббла "Ночь": https://vk.com/wall-165177474_37

Красное солнце садилось за покосившуюся крышу заброшенной хаты. Доски, покрытые лишайником, постепенно разваливались, оставляя чёрные пустоты. В соседнем же доме ещё теплилась жизнь. На крыльце сидела старушка лет под восемьдесят, попивая мутную жидкость. 

Ещё вчера в доме было шумно, потому что здесь гостила дочь со своей семьёй. Внуки веселились и играли, лазили на чердак и на старую яблоню, а бабушка кричала на них, чтоб спустились с дерева. Ребята возмущались, что им не дают поиграть, срывали кислые недозревшие яблоки и грызли их, сидя прямо на ветках, которые сильно прогибались под такой тяжестью, но потом внуки всё-таки слезали, обдирая коленки. Внизу их уже поджидала мать в испачканных землёй перчатках и отчитывала за такое поведение. 

А ещё вся семья здорово помогла с хозяйством. Дочь пасла коз и таскала увесистые подсолнухи, такие яркие в полуденных лучах. Муж поливал огурцы, когда долго не было дождя, и капли блестели на шершавых листьях. А ребята пололи грядки, собирали с картошки колорадских жуков и долго рассматривали их полосатые спинки. Казалось, вот только что внуки влетали в дом с полным ведёрком крыжовника, весело разговаривая о чём-то своём. Теперь овощи были заботливо уложены в погреб, а рядом выстроились банки с вишнёвым вареньем и засоленными помидорами. 

Однако лето подходило к концу, и семья уехала в город. Дом тут же опустел и стал до невозможности тихим. Старушка отхлебнула ещё самогона из щербатой кружки и вытерла глаза, которые стали слишком влажными. Холодный ветер зашелестел в яблонях, с севера поползли тёмные тучи. Противный дождь заморосил по ступеням крыльца, и старушка ушла внутрь дома. А соседний заброшенный дом печально смотрел разбитыми окнами с потрескавшимися резными наличниками, которые когда-то были такими нарядными. Солнце вскоре совсем ушло за горизонт, где-то там, за покинутым домом, и стало темно.


	2. Ночь

В окно ярким пятном смотрела полная луна, и ветер колыхал занавеску. С потолка свисала тусклая лампочка, и от её слабого света ещё темнее казались тени в дальних углах, в которых пылился старый хлам без всякого порядка и скрывались пауки. Хозяйка не спала. Ей было не до сна. Она ожидала непрошеных гостей.

Одеяло было смято в кучу: хозяйка ворочалась без конца в своей постели и напряжённо прислушивалась. А луна чертила на ветвях дерева тайные знаки. Гости, похоже, были уже недалеко. Хозяйка вскочила и выглянула в окно. Странные шорохи послышались из сада. Нужно закрыть форточку. Дёргаными движениями хозяйка пыталась совладать с проржавевшим механизмом, руки её не слушались. Наконец ей удалось запереть окно. Однако беспокойство не проходило. Гости, должно быть, были уже на подходе.

Судорожно оглядевшись, хозяйка вдруг резко подпрыгнула и бросилась к дальнему углу. Оттуда она достала несколько старых досок, гвозди и молоток. Снова метнувшись к окну, хозяйка стала торопливо его заколачивать. Защита должна быть надёжной. Неосторожное движение — и хозяйка попала молотком себе по пальцу. Приглушённо закричала, помахала рукой и продолжила прибивать доски. Гости не должны сюда пробраться. Им здесь не место. Им здесь не рады.

А луна как будто смеялась над хозяйкой. Нагло смеялась и всё продолжала чертить свои тайные знаки. Недобрые знаки. Где-то было старое ружьё. Точно. Хозяйка открыла обшарпанный комод, достала оттуда оружие и прижала его к груди. Вот так должно быть надёжнее. А луна всё смеялась. Гости придут из подвала — зазудела вдруг мысль. Из подвала взберутся они и придут сюда. Нужно заколотить ещё и дверь. Иначе можно и не дождаться рассвета. Они не должны проникнуть сюда. Это её дом, в конце-то концов. И он закрыт. Как следует закрыт.

Хозяйка кинулась к двери и стала заколачивать и её. Когда с этим было покончено, она встала посреди комнаты, вцепившись в ружьё и осматриваясь по сторонам. Иногда её хватка ослабевала и пальцы начинали барабанить по оружию. Неизвестно, сколько она простояла так, когда вдруг прокричал петух, а луна начала бледнеть. Хозяйка дождалась рассвета, и гости не пришли.


	3. Рассвет

Лучи восходящего солнца разливались по облачному небу и окрашивали оранжевым палубу парохода. У борта стояла облокотившись графиня, держала за руку маленького мальчика и печально смотрела на отдалявшийся берег, который казался чёрным под полукругом ослепительного солнца. Пароход уплывал в Париж. Графиня много раз бывала в этом городе, но никогда прежде не думала, что однажды ей придётся отправиться туда навсегда. И если раньше она уезжала туда с чувством радостного предвкушения, то теперь всё было совсем не так.

Где-то в Петрограде осталась квартирка, такая родная и привычная, со старинной мебелью, доставшейся от бабушки. Графиня жила там с самого детства. Воспоминания нахлынули одно за другим: вот в гости приехал дядя и подарил ей большую фарфоровую куклу. Девочка была в восторге от этой игрушки: у куклы было милое румяное личико, зелёное платье с оборками и нарядная шляпка. Малышке не каждый день давали с ней поиграть, и только под присмотром взрослых. Теперь кукла осталась одиноко лежать в старом шкафу.

А вот девочка на даче вместе с кузиной, они качались вдвоём на широких качелях. Вокруг расцветали груши, а из кухни доносился аппетитный запах пирогов, которые вот-вот должны были испечься. Наверное, скоро груши опять будут цвести, да только она их уже не увидит. И где теперь кузина — неизвестно. Может, не стоило уезжать?

Выстрелы и крики на улице, графиня сидела в квартирке с плотно закрытыми окнами и запертыми дверями. Пила чай, её руки тряслись. Очередной выстрел совсем рядом — кружка упала на пол, на платье осталось большое чайное пятно. 

Свежие газеты с красными заголовками. И в каждой из них вести о том, как красная зараза расползалась всё дальше. Старый привычный мир рушился прямо на глазах, а новый не обещал ничего хорошего. И неизвестно было, когда снова наладится жизнь в этой стране. Пока что всюду были разбитые стёкла, разорённые дома, сожжённые картины, разрушенные семьи — и красные заголовки.

Красное солнце поднялось над морем. Нет, не зря она решила уехать. Ни ей, ни её маленькому сыну не стоило оставаться в дребезжащей по швам стране, где каждому грозила опасность, а особенно людям их происхождения. Графиня даже порадовалась, что ей удалось попасть на этот пароход. Но что же ждало их теперь? Берег давно знакомый, но чужой, где никто их не ждал. Где никто их не встретит с распростёртыми объятьями как дорогих гостей. С собой у них лишь одна большая сумка с пожитками — и это совсем немного, практически всё осталось на родине. А впереди повисла большая чёрная туча. Близился шторм.


End file.
